


Took Me Twelve Years to Tell You This

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anyway yes this was written around three years ago, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Cute Sekai being cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, like literally - Freeform, my world
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12.<br/>but I don’t want to stop counting on us.</p><p>(This story's written in--mostly--Bahasa Indonesia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took Me Twelve Years to Tell You This

_1 st: Of Bubble Tea and Tanned Skin_

“Jongin, bagaimana kalau kau berkenalan dengan anak itu?” ibu Jongin mendorong punggung mungil anaknya perlahan. Jongin menggeleng, genggaman pada rok ibunya menguat ketika ia berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan anak-anak lain. Wanita itu menghela napas –mungkin harapan bahwa Jongin akan berubah ketika masuk sekolah dasar sedikit melampaui kenyataan.

Di sekolah ini, tidak ada anak yang berasal dari taman kanak-kanak yang sama dengan Jongin. Ada pun tidak akan membantu karena Jongin nyaris tak punya teman. Ia lebih suka mewarnai sendirian, bermain ayunan di taman sendirian, dan makan makan siang sendirian sementara teman-temannya yang lain ribut berceloteh, membicarakan serial televisi yang baru saja dimulai atau mainan terbaru yang dibelikan ayah-ibu mereka. Mungkin sedikit-banyak kesalahan orangtua Jongin yang begitu protektif dan melarang anak mereka bermain di luar rumah tanpa pengawasan sehingga Jongin tak punya tempat untuk mengembangkan bakat bersosialisasi.

Satu-satunya orang yang bertahan dengan keheningan yang meliputi Jongin hanya Do Kyungsoo, tapi anak laki-laki bermata bulat penuh rasa ingin tahu itu sudah pindah ke distrik lain. Praktis Jongin kembali ke kondisi semula: sendirian.

Tatapan Jongin kemudian bertemu dengan seorang bocah lain yang berdiri sendirian tak jauh darinya. Anak itu benar-benar sendiri, tidak diantar orangtuanya, jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat tali ransel warna merah cerah. Tempat minum transparan yang menggelantung di lehernya terisi penuh oleh cairan warna cokelat –tapi kenapa ada bola-bola kecil di minuman itu?

Tertarik, tanpa sadar Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya dan perlahan beringsut mendekati si bocah yang memasang tampang tak peduli pada keramaian di depannya. Ketika Jongin menepuk pundaknya, bocah itu menoleh masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. “Kenapa?” ketusnya. Jongin terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata sejenak karena tidak mengira akan mendapat respon seperti itu. Hanya jarinya yang bergerak menunjuk botol minum anak itu dan isinya-yang-menarik-minat. “Apa itu?” tanyanya kemudian.

“ _Bubble tea_ , kau tidak pernah lihat?” demi melihat gelengan kepala Jongin, anak itu berdecak heran dan membuka tutup botol minumnya, kemudian menusukkan sebuah sedotan ekstrabesar ke mulut Jongin. “Satu kali.” bocah itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

Setelah dua tegukan _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat dan teriakan marah dari si-bocah-muka-datar, Jongin mengetahui nama bocah itu –Oh Sehun, terbaca di dadanya. Dan sama sekali bukan kebetulan ketika Jongin tahu ia sekelas dengan Sehun yang juga tak punya teman.

“Kulitmu lebih gelap dari kulitku,” celetuk Sehun begitu mereka duduk bersebelahan, kaki-kaki mungil menggelantung dari tepian kursi karena tak cukup panjang untuk menyentuh lantai. Jongin meringis –memangnya ia harus menjawab bagaimana?

Jongin menawari Sehun pulang bersama ketika ibunya datang menjemput. Ia juga mengajak ibunya ke kedai _bubble tea_ , untuk merayakan pertemanannya dengan Sehun, katanya. Wajah Sehun berkerut, berkata bahwa ia belum setuju berteman dengan Jongin, sementara ibu Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil mengarahkan mobil ke kedai _bubble tea_ terdekat, senang karena anaknya sudah memiliki teman di hari pertama sekolah.

\-----

_2 nd: Disapproving the Changes_

“Kenapa kita harus tidak sekelas?” Sehun merajuk sambil menendangi kerikil di bawah ayunan. Ini hari pertama mereka di kelas dua sekolah dasar dan, seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, kelasnya dan Jongin terpisah. Jongin mengangkat bahu, dalam hati mengiyakan keluhan Sehun. Berteman dengan Sehun seorang saja butuh waktu lama (dan sulit setengah mati karena mereka berdua sama-sama pendiam), entah bagaimana nasib Jongin nanti di kelas dua. Paling-paling anak itu akan kembali sendirian di pojok kelas. Selama setahun teman-temannya saling akrab satu sama lain, Jongin dan Sehun hanya menghabiskannya dengan tanpa sadar mempelajari sisi masing-masing.

Jongin tahu Sehun kecanduan _bubble tea_ cokelat seperti ibunya yang tidak bisa tidak menonton drama di televisi tiap malam. Perlahan ia mengerti ekspresi datar Sehun sebenarnya menunjukkan betapa kesepiannya bocah itu karena kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja. Sementara itu, Sehun tak perlu waktu lama untuk membongkar fanatisme Jongin pada tokoh _Krong_ di serial Pororo (juga menjadikannya bahan ejekan selama apa yang dirasakan Jongin seperti selamanya).

Selama berjalan kaki menuju halte, Sehun banyak berceloteh soal teman sekelasnya yang katanya, ‘berisik, tidak tahu aturan, mereka semua sudah punya kelompok sendiri-sendiri jadi aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan siapa-siapa, mereka menyebalkan, aku benci kelas dua’. Jongin tertawa saja, telapak tangan meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

“Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja,” begitu kata Jongin sambil meremas telapak Sehun kemudian –sesuatu yang ia pelajari dari ibunya. Sehun memutar bola mata, tak percaya, “Memangnya kau sendiri baik-baik saja?”

“Bisa jadi.”

“Kau sudah punya teman baru?” Sehun melempar pertanyaan lagi, matanya menginterogasi Jongin dengan caranya sendiri. Ketika Jongin menggeleng, Sehun tersenyum puas, “Kau tidak boleh punya teman baru. Nanti kau melupakanku, lalu aku akan sendirian lagi seperti dulu. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh punya teman baru. Mengerti?”

“Ibuku bilang kita bisa berteman tanpa melupakan teman lama.”

“Jongin.”

“Oke, oke.” Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, menirukan apa yang sering ia lihat di film aksi yang mereka tonton diam-diam di _home theater_ rumah Sehun. Lagipula, Jongin toh tidak akan mudah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain tanpa diminta, kan?

Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyum puas –jenis senyum miring yang menampakkan sedikit bagian geligi putih-kecil-rapi-- sambil menyeret Jongin naik ke bus yang baru saja berhenti di depan mereka.

\-----

_3 rd: Two Ballerinos_

“Balet hanya untuk perempuan!” Sehun tertawa mencela setelah Jongin bercerita kalau ia didaftarkan ke sebuah sekolah balet sejak berumur empat tahun. Saat itu, mereka sedang bermain di kamar Jongin dan Sehun secara tak sengaja menemukan sertifikat balet Jongin yang tersembunyi di bawah tumpukan komik. Jongin, yang sebelumnya ingin bercerita soal ia termasuk murid terbaik di tingkatnya dan sudah bersiap untuk menunjukkan beberapa gerakan jika Sehun meminta, berbalik merengut dan memukuli tubuh kecil Sehun dengan gundam yang baru saja ia rakit. Pertengkaran (dan perang dingin) pertama mereka diawali dengan Sehun yang pulang dengan memar ringan di lengan dan Jongin yang menolak mengantarkan Sehun ke ruang depan, membuat ibu Jongin bingung karena tak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki kedua anak itu.

Mereka berbaikan seminggu kemudian setelah Sehun, dengan wajah merah padam, berjalan masuk ke ruang latihan balet tempat Jongin berada. Jongin mentertawai Sehun yang terus berkata diam-dan-urus-urusanmu-sendiri selama sebulan penuh. Atau lebih tepatnya, selama Sehun berlatih posisi satu hingga posisi lima, yang disebut si _ballet mistress_ galak sebagai ‘waktu terlama untuk gerakan balet dasar bagi seseorang yang masuk kelas empat kali seminggu’.

Yah, Jongin membantu Sehun, tentu saja.

Kadang ada sesi latihan ekstra yang digelar di rumah Jongin. Jongin akan mempraktekkan berbagai gerakan –di satu hari _arabesque_ , kadang _pirouette_ , kadang berbagai teknik _brisé_. Bila _mood_ Jongin sedang bagus, ia akan melakukan _grand jeté_. Sehun menirukan semuanya –sejauh ini ia hanya bisa melakukan sedikit jenis _brisé_ , lompatan-lompatan dasar. _Arabesque_ -nya belum sempurna karena ia kesulitan meluruskan kaki sehingga Jongin kadang mengaitkan telapak kaki Sehun di _barre_ yang dipasang di depan kaca yang melapisi salah satu dinding kamarnya. Bila Sehun mulai mengomel karena kesakitan kakinya dilenturkan paksa, Jongin akan mulai mendemonstrasikan _arabesque penchee_ –kaki yang diangkat diluruskan ke atas hingga membentuk garis lurus dengan kaki tumpuan--, kemudian Sehun akan diam dan berhenti mengeluh. Sehun diam-diam kagum pada Jongin, tapi mengatakannya di depan wajah Jongin sama saja mati baginya.

Ada satu gerakan bernama _battement frappes_. Jongin sekali waktu melakukannya di depan Sehun ketika mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum kelas dimulai. Sehun berkomentar kalau cara Jongin mengucapkan nama gerakan itu terdengar mirip nama jenis minuman kopi. Jongin membalasnya dengan menyuruh Sehun melakukan _tendu derriere_ dan _tendu devant_ berulang kali hingga wajah Sehun memerah dan bocah itu mohon ampun pada tangan besi Jongin. Bila sudah begini, Sehun lebih memilih menghabiskan jam-jam panjang pelajaran baletnya dengan si _ballet mistress_ galak daripada Jongin yang menawarkan menjadi tentor pribadi Sehun di tempat kursus. Setidaknya nyonya paruh baya itu tidak akan menyuruhnya melakukan dua jenis _tendu_ tadi untuk pemanasan, kan?

\-----

_4 th: Their First Encounters_

“Menurutmu, ini apa?” Jongin menunjukkan sebuah amplop warna _pink_ pastel pada Sehun yang mengamati dengan wajah tertarik.

“Amplop?” jawab Sehun sambil mengerutkan kening, tangan terulur dengan sikap ingin tahu. Jongin memberi Sehun tatapan menurutmu-aku-tidak-tahu-itu-amplop tapi membiarkan Sehun membuka segel amplop dan membaca suratnya.

Ketika tawa Sehun meledak, Jongin makin tak paham. “Apa yang lucu?” tanyanya. Jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya berupa tawa yang makin menjadi. Jangan salahkan Jongin kalau ia jengkel lalu merebut kertas itu dari Sehun, lengkap dengan jitakan sekeras-kerasnya di kening Sehun yang tertutup poni. Sehun toh tak terpengaruh, tawanya tetap mengalir dengan intensitas yang bertambah.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir, kesal sekali. Akhirnya ia berlagak tak mempedulikan Sehun dan mulai membaca surat yang ditujukan padanya.

Yang pertama kali Jongin tangkap, surat itu wangi sekali. Entah apa yang dilakukan pengirim surat itu hingga kertasnya bisa beraroma tajam, mungkin mencelupkannya ke ekstrak parfum atau menyemprotkan sebotol penuh minyak wangi ke permukaannya.

Sebegitu wanginya surat itu sampai baunya masih tersisa di tangan Jongin setelah ia mengembalikan surat ke dalam amplop dengan wajah bingung. Kemudian ditatapnya Sehun yang masih terkekeh –“Ayolah, Sehun, apa yang lucu? Isi surat itu tidak lucu sama sekali.” kata Jongin setelah lima menit menunggu kekehan Sehun mereda. Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab, justru sibuk menyusut sudut-sudut matanya yang basah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

“Kau tidak tahu itu apa?” Sehun bertanya. Napasnya yang masih tersengal membuat aksen cadelnya makin kentara, tapi setidaknya Jongin masih mampu menangkap maksud Sehun. Jongin lalu menggeleng. Sehun tertawa lagi. Jongin menendang tulang kering Sehun di bawah meja sambil memelototinya, baru Sehun diam setelah mengaduh beberapa kali.

“Itu surat cinta, bodoh. Kemarin ada anak kelas sebelah yang memberikannya padaku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tampan.”

“Jenis surat apa lagi itu? Sepertinya tidak diajarkan di sekolah—aw!” Jongin memang pantas dijitak, begitu pikir Sehun. Mana ada sekolah yang mengajarkan soal surat cinta pada muridnya?

\-----

_5 th: Pebbles_

Sehun suka melempari jendela kamar Jongin dengan kerikil-kerikil yang ia kumpulkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Jongin di tepi jalan depan perumahan. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan aneh Sehun yang –katanya-- bertujuan untuk memanggilnya.

“Di depan sana ada bel, Tuan Oh Sehun. Apa kau tidak mengerti fungsi bel? Atau kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya? Tekan tombolnya, tunggu hingga bel itu berbunyi, lalu tunggu lagi hingga tuan rumah membukakan pintu. Kau paham?” Jongin berkata pada suatu hari setelah Sehun memecahkan hiasan kaca hadiah ulang tahun kesebelas dari seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah. Jongin benar-benar kesal waktu itu –bukan, bukan karena orang yang memberinya adalah seseorang yang spesial, tapi karena ia diajarkan sejak kecil untuk menghargai semua pemberian orang. Tindakan Sehun jelas tidak bisa dikategorikan demikian.

Sehun mencibir, “Aku tahu cara menggunakan bel. Kau kira aku sebodoh apa?” ia merepet dalam satu tarikan napas, tidak mengindahkan tatapan aneh Jongin padanya. “Lebih mudah menarik perhatianmu dengan melempar kerikil daripada lewat bel rumah. Kau pasti akan menyuruh ibumu membukakannya. Kau, kan, pemalas.”

Jongin mengamini hal itu dalam hati meski sedikit tersinggung oleh kalimat ‘kau, kan, pemalas’ dari Sehun. “Lagipula, merusakkan hadiah jelek itu tambahan poin bagiku,” celetuk Sehun kemudian sambil mengacak rambut hitam Jongin yang mulai panjang. Jongin tanpa sadar bersandar pada bahu Sehun, membiarkan Sehun menyela rambutnya pelan hingga matanya terasa berat.

Jongin terbangun dengan Sehun yang masih pulas di sebelahnya, kedua lengan membelit lengan kanan Jongin erat-erat seolah tak mengijinkan Jongin pergi. Kemudian ia mencoba melepaskan diri –Sehun mengerang, mempererat pelukannya, memaksa Jongin kembali berbaring. Anak itu toh akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah, separuh tak tega membangunkan Sehun dan separuh takut akan _mood_ jelek Sehun tiap ia dibangunkan paksa. Ia sudah pernah merasakan tendangan Sehun ketika menginap di rumahnya --Jongin masih cukup menyayangi nyawanya, terima kasih banyak.

\-----

_6 th: Of Graduation and Small Promise_

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, “Kau harus melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama denganku.”

Keduanya sedang duduk di bawah rumah-rumahan di taman bermain, sedikit menekuk tubuh yang terlalu besar untuk berada di dalam rumah-rumahan itu. Tangan mereka menggenggam undangan upacara kelulusan yang akan diadakan akhir pekan ini, yang seharusnya sudah diserahkan ke orangtua mereka masing-masing sejak tadi.

“Baiklah.” Jongin menyanggupi tanpa banyak protes. Lagipula tidak ada begitu banyak pilihan sekolah di dekat rumahnya, sedangkan ibu Jongin bukan tipe ibu yang akan membiarkan anaknya yang baru lulus sekolah dasar tiba-tiba pergi menuntut ilmu di kota lain.

“Bawakan aku buket bunga saat upacara kelulusan besok.” dan mata Jongin membulat. Ia memelototi Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa dosa, “Kau gila? Kau pikir harga buket bunga tidak mahal? Harusnya kau yang memberiku buket bunga, Tuan Muda Oh.”

“Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu.” Sehun menyentak dengan wajah berkerut, membuat Jongin terbahak. Selalu ekspresi yang sama setiap Sehun dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘Tuan Muda Oh’ oleh siapa saja, entah itu sopir pribadinya maupun pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya. “Ya, Tuan Muda?” ulang Jongin dengan seringaian jahil. Sehun menghela napas kasar, “Ya Tuhan.”

Jongin terkekeh puas, “Oke, aku berhenti. Tapi kau harus membawakan buket bunga untukku.” katanya, lengkap dengan senyum puas yang dengan cepat mengerut begitu Sehun memasang ekspresi –pura-pura-- kaget. “Apa? Aku yang memintanya duluan, Tuan Kim. Kau curang.”

“Tidak curang.”

“Curang!”

“Ayolah, Sehunnie~”

“Di SMA nanti baru aku mau memberimu buket bunga saat upacara kelulusan!”

“Tidak apa! Kau janji?” binar mata polos ala anak kecil kembali menghiasi kedua manik mata kecokelatan Jongin.

Sehun kadang merasa dialah yang lebih tua dari Jongin, bukan sebaliknya.

Orangtua Sehun tidak hadir di upacara kelulusan. Orangtua Jongin datang dengan membawa dua buket bunga kecil, masing-masing untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun berusaha keras menahan air matanya --dan terus-terusan menyangkal ketika Jongin mengejeknya karena menangis.

(Malamnya, di bawah selimut di kasur Jongin, Sehun menangis sejadinya hingga Jongin terpaksa merelakan kausnya basah karena Sehun meredam isakannya di pelukan Jongin.)

\-----

_7 th: The Duet_

“Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau menyuruh mereka diam?” keluh Sehun sambil menekankan kedua telapak tangannya ke telinga, mata tajam menusuk gerombolan ‘fans’ Jongin yang sibuk memanggil-manggil Jongin dari segala penjuru. Yang dipanggil mengangkat bahu, “Bukan salahku kalau aku tampan,” cetusnya kemudian. Sehun memutar bola matanya, menyikut Jongin dengan sikunya yang tajam hingga korbannya mengaduh kesakitan.

“Setidaknya penggemarku lebih kalem dari mereka,” Sehun melambaikan dua kotak kecil di depan mata Jongin, mungkin berisi makanan kecil semacam cokelat. “Mereka tidak ribut berteriak seperti penggemarmu. Ck, seolah-olah mereka hidup di hutan saja. Sifatnya sama denganmu."

Jongin melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke bahu Sehun yang tangkas mengelak. Jongin menampakkan seringaian –gadis-gadis berteriak--, Sehun kembali memutar bola mata dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jongin.

“Ayo, cepat, sebelum kau menciptakan kerusuhan di koridor sekolah.” katanya, berjalan-setengah-menyeret Jongin yang terkekeh sambil mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar Sehun. “Kau iri karena tidak mendapat perhatian sebanyak itu, kan?”

Memang salah Jongin bila kemudian Sehun menghadiahinya tonjokan-tonjokan pelan di punggung –masing-masing dengan gumaman ‘aku, tidak, butuh, yang, seperti, itu’--, dan murni salah mereka berdua karena tindakan itu justru makin menimbulkan keriuhan di koridor. Tapi Sehun tidak merasa bersalah, sama sekali tidak, karena Jongin kembali melontarkan cengiran padanya.

\-----

_8 th: Crumpling_

Ada yang aneh. Terlalu banyak tapi juga terlalu sedikit. Jongin bisa merasakannya, sedikit demi sedikit, meski tidak terlalu jelas, tapi ia tahu.

Sehun berhenti muncul di kelas-kelas balet maupun _dance_ yang mereka ikuti. Juga jarang punya waktu luang untuk pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Jongin, entah itu sekadar pergi ke kedai _bubble tea_ atau berjalan kaki tanpa tujuan di sekitar rumah Sehun. Ibu Jongin bahkan mulai bertanya – _apa Sehun sedang banyak kegiatan? Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, bukan?_

Jongin sendiri tak punya jawaban.

Sewaktu Jongin ganti bertanya, jawaban Sehun hanya gelengan dan senyum kecil, kadang gumaman ‘Tidak ada apa-apa’ yang diucapkan terlalu cepat, tapi Jongin tahu ada yang berbeda. Sikap-sikap Sehun terlalu mencurigakan untuk tak diindahkan.

\-----

_9 th: Falling Down_

“Um, Jongin.” Sehun tiba-tiba berkata di perjalanan pulang. Jongin berhenti melangkah, menatap Sehun ingin tahu. Oh Sehun tidak pernah ragu-ragu sebelum berbicara dengan orang lain, seingatnya. Juga tidak pernah menunduk sambil memainkan keliman kemeja tanpa menatap lawan bicara –ralat, jarang, karena itu berarti Sehun gugup dan Jongin hanya beberapa kali menghadapi seorang Oh Sehun yang gugup.

“Apa?”

Beberapa tarikan napas dan seretan oleh Jongin ke bangku terdekat, baru Sehun bisa mulai bercerita. Tak terlalu panjang, tapi singkatnya, orangtua Sehun, yang bekerja di luar negeri, menawarinya bersekolah di sana. Tentu saja salah satu alasannya supaya mereka bisa mengawasi Sehun dengan lebih mudah.

Kemudian Jongin melihat benang merah dari keanehan Sehun yang ia temukan beberapa waktu yang lalu, soal bagaimana Sehun seperti berubah menjadi sosok lain –apa ia memang sudah merencanakannya dari jauh hari?

“Tapi kau pergi.” Jongin memotong penjelasan Sehun, terkejut ketika lidahnya terasa pahit. Jongin tahu dirinya bersikap aneh –tentu saja Sehun akan lebih memilih keluarganya daripada Jongin, kan? Harusnya Jongin tidak seperti ini, tidak menahan Sehun pergi dengan ucapannya padahal Jongin tahu betapa Sehun iri padanya karena ia mendapat perhatian penuh dari orangtuanya sementara Sehun harus cukup puas dengan panggilan telepon seminggu sekali, pesan-pesan elektronik, dan kelimpahan materi sebagai pengganti kedua orangtuanya.

“Jongin,” kata Sehun setelah membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah, “Ini… mendadak, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kau tahu, kan? Lagipula… hanya tiga tahun, dan--”

“Hanya?” potong Jongin. Sehun terdiam ketika menangkap kilasan terluka di mata Jongin ketika mereka bertatapan, meski hanya sepersekian detik, sebelum Jongin berdiri dari bangku yang tiba-tiba terasa terlalu keras dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

“Jongin! Dengar, aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini!”

Telinga Jongin sudah tuli.

\-----

_10 th: Devoid_

Sekolah baru Jongin masih berada di blok yang sama dengan sekolah-sekolah sebelumnya. Teman-temannya pun kebanyakan sama. Lalu…

Ayolah, apa yang bisa diceritakan? Tidak ada Sehun. Jongin merasa hidup tidak sebegitu berharganya untuk diperhatikan bila tidak ada Sehun yang mengacaukan harinya. Ia sendirian seperti serigala yang terpisah dari koloninya. Memang ia punya teman yang ia kenal di sekolah menengah pertama yang juga meneruskan di sekolah yang sama, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya seperti Sehun… kan?

\-----

_11 th: Ebony and Ivory_

Jongin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sendirian di studio balet, mengulangi semua gerakan yang ia ketahui sampai otot-otot badannya kelelahan dan ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas parket ruangan yang hangat, napas terengah dan kulit lengket oleh keringat. Ia meregangkan badan hingga mencapai titik maksimal, berputar, melompat, gerakan apapun yang badannya ketahui, tanpa musik pengiring. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya, tidak ada yang menyuruhnya berhenti. _Sehun_ yang biasanya menyuruh Jongin beristirahat sambil mengulurkan handuk kecil dan sebotol minuman isotonik untuknya.

Sepulang dari studio balet, Jongin mampir ke kedai _bubble tea_ , memesan segelas teh rasa cokelat dan meminumnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang sambil menendangi kerikil di trotoar. Kemudian ia menyenandungkan nada-nada lagu _Ebony and Ivory_ , karena itulah dirinya dan Sehun. Sesekali ia mendongak, berpura-pura sibuk mengamati awan padahal sebenarnya berusaha mengalirkan air mata yang tiba-tiba merembes agar kembali ke tempat.

Lagu itu selesai tepat ketika Jongin mencapai pintu rumah. Ia membuang gelas bekas _bubble tea_ langsung di bak sampah di halaman rumah, memungut kerikil yang ia tendangi sepanjang perjalanan, lalu memasukkannya ke sebuah toples transparan yang penuh berisi kerikil berbagai ukuran. Jumlah kerikil di dalamnya mencapai ratusan, kira-kira, ia kumpulkan satu butir setiap hari setelah Sehun pergi. Jongin bersumpah akan melempari jendela kamar Sehun dengan seluruh kerikil itu begitu Sehun pulang nanti, entah bagaimana caranya.

\-----

_12 th: Finito_

Upacara kelulusan.

Kadang Jongin merasa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Seperti baru kemarin ia setengah mati menolak masuk kelas di sekolah dasar, dan sekarang, _boom_! Umurnya delapan belas dan ia akan lulus sekolah menengah atas.

Atau bisa juga berarti baru kemarin ia mengenal Sehun.

Atau baru kemarin Sehun berkata ia akan bersekolah di luar negeri.

Atau baru kemarin Jongin mulai merasa kesepian setengah mati setelah ibunya pulang dari bandara untuk mengantarkan Sehun. Jongin menolak ikut, tentu saja.

Jongin memicingkan mata, menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil bangkit berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil untuk maju ke panggung, mengambil piagam kelulusan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan ayah-ibunya yang berdiri di tepi ruangan, tangan ayahnya terkepal di udara memberi semangat sementara ibunya tersenyum dengan pipi memerah dan mata yang basah. Jongin senang, tentu saja, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang.

Seharusnya ada Sehun di sana, di sebelah kursi kosong tempat ia tadi duduk.

Dari tepuk tangan yang mengiringinya kembali ke kursi, ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya, pelukan hangat ibunya dan tepukan tangan di pundak oleh ayahnya, tidak ada yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Sehun, bahkan hingga acara berakhir.

Jongin memilih tinggal di auditorium sekolah hingga ruangan itu mulai lengang. Ketika hanya tersisa satu-dua orang barulah Jongin beranjak. Orangtuanya sudah pulang –ayah Jongin harus kembali ke kantor, ibu Jongin tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan _bakery_ yang baru dibuka beberapa bulan yang lalu--, teman-temannya sibuk dengan acara masing-masing. Yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan…

“ _Congrats,_ Kkamjong.” Jongin menoleh dan, astaga, hampir ia ingin menampar pipinya sendiri ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya, di sebelah pintu yang terbuka. _Sehun_ , yang sekarang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, dengan rambut disemir cokelat madu dan kotor oleh serpihan salju, dengan mantel biru tua dan _scarf_ bertema natal hadiah dari Jongin beberapa tahun yang lalu, dengan kerutan-kerutan di sudut mata ketika ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan buket bunga dalam pelukannya pada Jongin yang masih berdiri diam dengan mulut menganga.

“Kau… ini…” racauan Jongin terhentikan tawa Sehun. Ia masih tidak mengerti –orang di depannya ini memang Sehun, tapi… bagaimana bisa?

“Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Di sana sekolah selesai lebih awal,” Sehun memulai, tangan mengusap bagian belakang tengkuknya yang tidak sempurna tertutup _scarf_. “Chanyeol yang memberitahu soal upacara kelulusan. Buket bunga itu –kau tidak ingat janjiku dulu?”

Tentu saja Jongin masih mengingatnya, hanya… “Tunggu, Chanyeol tahu kalau kau sudah pulang?”

Sehun mengangguk.

“Dia tahu dan tidak memberitahuku?” Jongin mengerang. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Apa itu masalah besar? Aku yang menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Setahuku kau suka kejutan, atau sudah berubah?”

Ya Tuhan. Seandainya Sehun tahu betapa frustasinya Jongin setelah ia pergi.

Begitu frustasi hingga Jongin, yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di badan Sehun dan memeluknya erat sambil menggumam tak habis-habis soal, ‘Kau bodoh karena pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian, kau tega membuatku menderita, kau pikir aku bisa hidup sendirian di sini?’ 

Yang membuat Sehun mendorong Jongin hingga pelukannya terlepas adalah ketika Jongin berkata, “Aku heran kenapa aku harus merasa selega ini ketika melihatmu.” 

“Apa?” 

Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin saat itu. Antara wajah Sehun –campuran tidak percaya dan kaget--, matanya yang melebar, mungkin lidahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk membasahi bibir, atau –entahlah, Jongin tak tahu lagi, pikirannya terlalu penuh, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ia tahu hanya tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mencondongkan kepala untuk mengecup bibir merah muda itu cepat. 

Kemudian ia tersadar. 

“ _Took you long enough_ ,” bukannya marah seperti yang sempat diperkirakan Jongin sesaat, Sehun justru meraih belakang tengkuk Jongin hingga bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Jongin tertawa lepas dan Sehun menggelitik sisi-sisi tubuh Jongin dengan jemarinya, beringsut mundur sambil menatap Jongin lekat. 

“Aku lapar,  _sandwich_ dan  _bubble tea_ ? Kau yang bayar untuk perayaan kelulusanmu.”

_\--end._

**Author's Note:**

> i found the ballet terms on wikipedia. if somebody found mistakes on my description (well, because i'm not that familiar with ballet world), kindly tell me please? :)


End file.
